


Fuckin' Perfect

by LadyHorcrux



Category: Original Work
Genre: #Storia vecchissima, #Suicide Thoughts, #Tematiche Delicate, #angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorcrux/pseuds/LadyHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pezzi di vetro incorniciano il pavimento pulito.<br/>Crepe irregolari rendono la mia immagine simile alle sfaccettature di un diamante.<br/>Ma io non lo sono. Non sono un diamante.<br/>Sono un'opera malriuscita.<br/>Un dipinto da buttare.<br/>Un errore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Storia vecchissima pubblicata precedentemente in un altro archivio (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2104021&i=)

Guardo la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio. Io sono davvero così?  
I miei occhi sono davvero di questa tonalità orrenda?  
I miei capelli sono davvero così secchi e spenti?  
E' davvero mio questo corpo fatto così male?  
Scommetto che se voi foste qui mi rispondereste che sì, sono davvero io il mostro riflesso in quello specchio.  
Sono davvero io la ragazza piena di difetti che non sa fare nulla. Il brutto anatroccolo che voi non amate.  
Prendo il phon dalla mensola e lo getto sullo specchio.  
I vetri finiscono sul pavimento, così vicini ai miei piedi nudi. Ma non importa. Non ho più paura del dolore: lui è mio amico.  
Guardo di nuovo lo specchio. L'immagine che riflette, ora è distorta dalle mille crepe.  
Vedo il mio viso ripetuto nelle mille schegge di vetro.  
E' così che sono. E' così che appaio agli altri.  
Un'immagine distorta di qualcosa che un tempo era bello.  
Abbasso lo sguardo sulle mie mani strette a pugno.  
C'è una scheggia di vetro vicino alla mano destra. Sarebbe così facile allungare le dita e afferrarla, ma non lo faccio.  
Mi allontano dallo specchio, avvicinandomi alla bilancia nell'angolo del bagno.  
43\. Quel numero relativamente piccolo, che a me sembra grande come una  
casa.  
43\. Sono ancora così grassa. Nessuno mi vorrà mai.  
43\. Il numero che mi ossessiona da settimane.  
43\. Sembra un ostacolo insormontabile ormai.  
Torno davanti allo specchio. Quel viso spezzettato sembra un quadro di Picasso.  
Non sorride la ragazza allo specchio, ma riesco a leggere nei suoi occhi una strana determinazione.  
La stessa determinazione che mi spinge ad allungare la mano verso il pezzo di vetro nel lavandino.  
Lo sfioro con dita tremanti, poi pian piano lo sollevo davanti al viso.  
Sono abituata al dolore. Ma non voglio provarne altro.  
Poi ripenso a voi due.  
Quei genitori che non mi hanno mai voluta.  
Quei genitori incontentabili, a cui non stava bene niente di ciò che facevo.  
Quei genitori che mi dicevano 'Sei brutta. Sei grassa. Smettila di  
mangiare.'  
E io l'ho fatto.  
Per la prima volta ho fatto quello che volevate.  
A poco a poco ho smesso di mangiare. Ho cominciato a frequentare le amicizie giuste.  
Ho fatto tutto quello che mi avete chiesto.  
Eppure ora sono qui, in questo bagno.  
Pezzi di vetro incorniciano il pavimento pulito.  
Crepe irregolari rendono la mia immagine simile alle sfaccettature di un diamante.  
Ma io non lo sono. Non sono un diamante.  
Sono un'opera malriuscita.  
Un dipinto da buttare.  
Un _errore_.  
La presa delle dita sul vetro diventa più decisa.  
Lo porto lentamente sul polso sinistro. Pronta ad affondarlo nella carne.  
Mi dispiace così tanto di essere stata una delusione per voi.  
Non accadrà più.  
Esercito una leggera pressione sulla pelle, ma qualcosa mi ferma.  
Un pensiero.  
Un ricordo.  
Un ragazzo.  
Quel ragazzo che mi ha sorriso nei corridoi.  
Quel ragazzo che ha cambiato amicizie pur di passare del tempo con me.  
Quel ragazzo che non mi guarda con delusione o disprezzo, ma con affetto, comprensione, amore.  
Ripenso alle parole dolci, ai piccoli gesti attenti, alla sua simpatia e al suo sorriso. Ripenso a quanto è bello passare del tempo insieme.  
Quando sto con lui le preoccupazioni svaniscono e io divento una ragazza come tante. Non un brutto anatroccolo.  
Apro la mano di scatto e il vetro cade a terra con un leggero tintinnio.  
Non sono pronta per rinunciare a lui.  
Lui che mi apprezza per come sono.  
Lui che mi considera _perfetta_ , nonostante i miei mille difetti.  
Lui che soffrirebbe se me ne andassi.  
Guardo per l'ultima volta lo specchio e adesso ne sono sicura.  
Io sono un diamante.  
Un diamante grezzo, forse. Ma che ha bisogno solo di una ritoccata per raggiungere la perfezione.  
Sorridete mamma e papà.  
Adesso vedrete la vera  me.  
E per la prima voltà sarò davvero, _fottutamente_ perfetta.

 

 

  
***  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto, grazie a chi è arrivato vivo fino a qui ;)  
> Non chiedetemi che cos'è questa cosa perché, sinceramente, non lo so nemmeno io. L'ho scritta alle 3 di notte, ascoltando 'Fuckin' Perfect' di P!NK e, un po' sotto l'influenza del video, un po' per la canzone, mi è uscito fuori questo.  
> Ho messo il rating giallo perchè, più o meno esplicitamente, tratta temi delicati.  
> Recensite per farmi sapere che ne pensate, oppure solo per mandarmi a quel paese ;)  
> Lady Horcrux


End file.
